


A Bedtime Story

by Ghostsucks



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsucks/pseuds/Ghostsucks
Summary: After a long day you head to Copia’s rooms to find him already in bed and reading. Getting comfortable next to him he begins to read to you.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	A Bedtime Story

“Yes, chef” your voice echoed loud and clear through the almost empty kitchen. 

You had been on your last hour of a 12-hour shift for what felt like 3. Tired and exhausted, you tried your best to rush through clean-up in an attempt to get back to your room and finally sit down. 

You had only been working in the kitchens for 4 months now, but the dramatic fluctuations in shift times and lengths still had you exhausted at the end of the night. Seemingly like you would never get used to the change of pace. 

Some mornings you woke up regretting your decision to ask Sister Imperator if she could move you to the kitchens. Though, if you also didn’t ask your current lover to put in a kind word for you, you probably wouldn’t have got transferred at all either. Having always been one to act almost on impulse, this surely was a lesson to be learnt. 

Not that you didn’t enjoy being a general cleaner around the Abbey, in fact most days you found it quite relaxing as you could zone out and just get your job done. Now in the kitchens you needed to be switched on whenever you were in there, or risk being injured or maimed. 

Being the 'newbie' wasn’t always a straightforward task. Sometimes the other cooks would send you on a wild goose chase for their own amusement, and of course you being so eager to please and show that you can fit in; you would waste hours looking for the head chefs left handed knife. 

Now was easy, you were just standing at the industrial dishwasher. Watching racks of plates and cooking equipment disappear into the lengthy machine. Waiting for them to come out of the other end in a few minutes clean and dry. 

Most of the cooks had gone home. Having cleaned and packed everything away, while you did the end of day dish washing. The only people left with you in the kitchen were the sous chef and the head chef. Sitting over in the “office” that was just a desk and computer in the room's corner. 

Your feet were sore, your body about to collapse from the exertion to get this all over and done with. You needed to be back in this kitchen at 7am tomorrow morning for a breakfast function, and as the clock approached 10pm, you couldn’t help but pray you would get in a good few hours sleep. 

The only thought keeping you going was the decision you made to sleep in your partner’s bed tonight instead. Copia had always told you he would leave his door unlocked for whenever you visited until he got a new key cut. That thought alone allowed you some comfort. 

Cardinal Copia himself being no stranger to an overbearing work load was always one to sit and listen to your complaints. Always willing to take the time to listen to you and offer you advice. Always telling you that he can have you put back in your old job if you ever wanted it. 

As the last rack of cashmere plates went through the dishwasher, you couldn’t help the sense of relief that washed over you. The kitchen now quiet as you turned the dishwasher off, opening it up and pulling out the plugs and grates before putting them in the sink and giving them their own rinse down. 

The sous and head chef hearing you do this came over and wished you a good night. Reminding you of your early start tomorrow. 

Finally, with the freedom to leave, you started your trek across the grounds towards the upper clergy apartments. Eager to get there and just sink into your lover’s much more comfortable bed. 

With your chef whites left in the change rooms attached to the kitchens, you were just left in your black undershirt and ugly oversized dogtooth patterned pants and clergy provided safety boots. Sticking out like a sore thumb in the middle of the darkened night. 

The fresh autumn air hitting your sweat-soaked shirt feeling much more pleasant than one would expect. The air coming with freedom to no longer be under the scrutiny of a perfectionist chef. 

As you finally got to the building in which your destination was located, your legs protesting as your eyes laid sight on the staircase you would need to climb. 3 flights of stairs after such a long shift was no easy feat, but it was better than walking the extra distance to your dorm. 

You weren’t even aware you were stomping until you got to the third floor. A ghoul passing you as they were heading down making a comment on being able to hear your foot falls “from all the way up here” 

As you approached Copia’s door you could see his light peaking under the bottom. 

“of course he’s still awake” you muttered to yourself with a smile on your face, excited to get the chance to speak to him. 

As you turned the knob, left unlocked just like you expected, you opened the door slowly. Not wanting to risk the chance that he might have fallen asleep with the light on. With your hand on the handle you slowly pushed it open, the hinges giving you no resistance as the door opened without a sound. Not that it helped much; the floorboards under your feet creaking as you tried to move. 

By the time you opened the door enough to see the other occupant inside, he was already staring in your direction. His eyebrow quirked as he no doubt was curious at whoever was entering his quarters. His concerned visage softening as he laid his eyes upon you. 

“Mia dolce, you have come to spend the night, eh? How was your day?” He asked you curiously from the bed as you stood further into the room, closing the door behind you with a soft click. You could hear the smile on his face without even needing to look at him.

“Today was draining. I struggled just walking up the stairs. The only thing keeping me going was the thought of coming to see you,” you offered him a brief laugh as you toed off your heavy boots. 

He was sitting in his bed, tucked neatly under the covers with most of the pillows behind his back to prop him up. With a book in his hand, he was watching you over the steel-rimmed glasses that sat perched on his nose. It would never cease to shock you how different he looked without his black eye paint and black upper lip.

“I am happy you are here. Have you eaten? Do you need me to order you anything from the kitchens?” His tone slightly panicked as the realisation of the time and where you had just came from processed in his mind.

The thought of Copia ringing someone that would ultimately lead to them ringing your head chef to have some food sent to his room, for you, had you almost crying from laughing; if you weren’t too tired, no doubt you would do just that. 

“Im not hungry, but thank you. I no doubt would hear all about how “Cardinal Copia ordered food just as I got into bed!” You mimicked your boss as best as you could “I’m just going to shower quickly, I can’t wait to wash this day off” you pulled your shirt over your head. Throwing it toward his wash basket. 

“Yes, of course. Do not take too long. You look like you could use a good sleep” his eyes stayed staring at your bare torso as a small flush crept up his neck. You almost felt guilty at the fact you couldn’t take this further; not tonight anyway. 

It didn’t take you long to shower. Copia had a much better water heating system than whatever one you had installed. It had only taken seconds to heat, and only less than a minute to fill the space with steam. You were grateful he had gotten used to your irregular comings over showing signs that he wanted you here by placing soaps and other products in the bathroom that he had seen on the few occasions had made the journey to your room instead. 

Not that Copia had poor taste in soaps and shampoos, but the first time you ever showered in his bathroom and finding a half empty 4 in 1 soap made you a little nervous; until he explained to you it was just for emergencies. That after a long day he had run out of body wash and when he asked a ghoul to fetch him some, the ghouls unfortunately came back with that. 

The scorching water hitting your back and the sound of the water hitting your shower cap relaxed you pretty quickly. The water beating on your head giving you the opportunity to zone out and imagine you were curled up next to Copia in front of the fireplace listening to the rain tapping on the windows. If only the ache of your feet weren’t hell-bent on getting you to sit down. 

Walking into the bedroom in a pair of Copia’s pyjama bottoms and one of his tees, you quickly made your way into his bed. Lifting the covers and sliding in next to him, where he still sat in the same position as you left him. His arm lifting to give you the chance to snuggle closer before wrapping around you and resting on your arm. He smelt of his goat's milk soap, like he had only just gotten out of the shower and done his nightly routine himself. 

The position was a little awkward at first, especially when it he needed to turn a page; but once you both got comfortable, it became easy for you to relax against him. 

“What are you reading?” You asked him curiously. You had been able to read about one page before he was done reading both and flipped it over, effectively cock blocking you from getting into the story. 

“Its uh, Pet Sematary by Stephen King” he had to flip the book to look at the cover to tell you. 

“Any good? I’ve seen the movies, but I heard they’re nothing compared to the book” 

“I don’t think any movie adaptations ever are” he turned to look at you, his eyes doing a double take as he watched yours glued to the words “would you like me to read to you? I’m pretty far in but-“

“Yeah. Yeah, that would be nice” you offered him a smile as you diverted your eyes to his. 

“Let us get a little more comfortable then, hm?” 

With a nod in agreement, you both moved further down the bed. Copia now laying almost flat with his head propped up by only two pillows this time. Giving you a chance to snag a pillow for yourself to sleep on. Not that you would need it as you took your place back on Copia’s chest. The silk of his burgundy pyjamas soft and cooling against your cheek. 

“Are you ready, topolino?” He asked as he propped the book back up on his chest. The page now open to a new chapter. 

“Chapter 42. You really were far in, huh” you offered him a smile that he easily returned. 

“Would you like a quick synopsis?” He questions as he placed the book back down on his chest. Your eyes already struggling to stay awake. 

“No, its fine. I just want to hear your voice” you confessed to him as his hand previously holding the book came up to cup your cheek. 

Straining his neck, he gave you a soft kiss and pulling back before giving you a more confident one. Your soft embers of arousal wanting to take it further, wanting to feel his moustache tickling you in more places than just your upper lip; but the ache in your body quickly outweighed the need for any curricula activity and you pulled back. His lips briefly following yours. With one last chaste kiss, you placed your head back on his chest. His hands moving from your face to pick up the book once more. 

“Well, chapter 42” he started off “by evening a fresh rack of clouds had come in and a strong west wing had begun to blow” his voice soft and soothing in your ear as you listened to his chest reverberate “Louis put on his light jacket, zipped it up, and took the civic keys-“

Copia had to pause his reading. Not even finished the first paragraph before you were snoring softly on his chest. Your eyes closed and breathing steady. Being careful not to wake you as he shut the book and tried his best to place it on the bedside table without disturbing you. Your head and arm only moving slightly as you tucked yourself even closer to him in your sleeping state. 

If only you were awake, even slightly, you could have heard the soft confessions of a goodnight ending with a quiet “I love you”


End file.
